Tram
.]] The Tram is a non-drivable cable car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which appears on tracks around San Fierro and in Grand Theft Auto V around Los Santos. There is a Tram terminal in the King's district, but Trams are most usually seen in the Garcia district. GTA 1 In GTA 1, accessible trams were considered early during the game's development, but wasn't finalized, possibly explaining the absence of train services in San Andreas. The accessible trams were similar to the train systems in Liberty City and Vice City. GTA San Andreas The Tram is based off of the single-ended variant of the "California Car" cable car, the kind which typically run on the Powell-Mason and Powell-Hyde lines of the San Francisco cable car system. There are two different Trams that operate in San Fierro, a single car variant and a double car variant. There are never any brakemen seen controlling the Tram or any passengers seen riding it, and the player cannot board or drive it. Trams can commonly be seen with their destination displayed on the sides of the cars, toward the top. Like GTA 1, the ability to ride the tram was cut from the game before release, most likely because that it was unnecessary and required extra programming and San Fierro was the smallest urban area. A notable aspect of the Tram, like all trains in the game, is that it is completely indestructible and cannot be stopped by obstructions. However, it can be targeted with Heat-Seeking Rocket Launchers, though they have no effect on it. Its rear is also able to catch on fire through the use of, for example, a Molotov Cocktail. Although double tracked sections exist in the Tram's route that branch off from the single track, all Trams only use the inner tracks, and they can only be seen traveling anti-clockwise. GTA V ]] The Tram bears resemblance to the LA Metro Gold Line trams and is seen in the television show, The Underbelly Of Paradise passing through a Los Santos neighborhood behind F.I.B. agent Steve Haines. The tram belongs to Los Santos Transit and services the majority of the Los Santos metropolitan area stopping a t ten stations and whilst skipping another due to construction. The player can ride the trams by walking through the open doors, the tram will begin to movie and give the player a cinematic view, unlike previous games, the rides can not be skipped, this could possibly be a bug as the Aerial Tramway(which functions similar to the tram) can be skipped. Overhead catenary lines near the Strawberry Station can also be seen in the first trailer. Trivia * There is a glitch involving the Tram. If the player climbs onto the Tram and takes a picture, CJ will fall into Blue Hell and, after a few moments, will land on the sidewalk beside the Tram. * There are times when the Tram completely stops. It usually happens after accidentally appearing in a cutscene. * A simple way to make it drivable on the railway lines(via modding) is to switch any train's ID number with the Tram's. When opening the "door", the whole tram moves. To drive the Tram on it's own tracks, the player will have to resort to a CLEO script. * There are mods that allow the Tram to be ridden by the player and/or NPCs, seeing as it is one of the only unusable vehicles in the game. *Trams were originally accessible in both GTA 1 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *All trams in GTA San Andreas have 'Garcia' displayed as their destination, but they obviously do not stop there. *Saving a derailed Tram in a garage will crash the game when the door is reopened. *When driving the Tram with a mod, it is much easier to derail as the Tram is shorter and goes around sharper turns and steep inclines. *In GTA V, the Tram will stop if the player blocks the tracks with a vehicle. *If the player shoots the Tram driver in GTA V, the tram will still function normally. See also * Skycar * Aerial Tramway * Train }} es:Tranvía de:Tram (SA) pl:Tram Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta vehicles Category:Uncontrollable vehicles Category:Public Transport vehicles Category:Trains